Love, Interrupted A FMA Love Story
by Blue-Rico
Summary: It has been several months since Edward Elric left his State Alchemist position, to retreat to the countryside with his brother and lover, Alphonse Elric. But what will happen if he is needed for battle? Who will he choose? Side story w/ MustangXHawkeye
1. Chapter 1

Love, Interrupted.

A Full Metal Alchemist Story.

Starring: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, etc?

(Warning: Contains some 'content' that is not appropriate for younger audiences!)

Prologue?

It has been several months since Edward Elric left the State Military, but still carried his title of the Full Metal Alchemist. After finally finding the Philosopher's Stone, he could only bring back one thing, so he chose his brother, Alphonse Elric. Ed loved him so much, it was the obvious choice. He just wanted to be able to feel his brother's touch at least one last time if it went wrong, because after all of the mishaps of false cures and false beliefs they've scoured through, they were trained to be quite skeptical. Now, the Elric's live on the countryside, in a quaint home, where they live comfortably, without much trouble. Other than trying to figure out what to have for dinner.. Love is abundant in their small home, and Alchemy is often used to do small repairs and other things around their land, so the brothers never forget basic Alchemy that they have trained and studied for all of their lives. They will always remember their friends and family, but that was the past. It is time for now. And the future.

The comforting morning sun illuminated the small bedroom and as always, Edward began to wake up, adjusting his eyes to the amount of light that was present in his room at the moment, so he wouldn't go completely blind. He chuckled to himself thinking about becoming blind from just a small amount of morning sunshine. As Edward's vision became a bit more clear, he rolled over carefully to not wake up Alphonse, who was a fairly light sleeper, and was lying right next to Edward. He smiled at his younger brother and brushed his hand through his golden hair, Excited to see Al's eyes when he awakened. Edward rested his head on the soft pillow and slowly dosed off, his hand still on his brother's head..

CRASH! "Ahhhhh!" Edward woke up in a flash after he heard a crashing noise come from the kitchen area. His first instinct was to check on Alphonse, but he was not on his side of the bed. Panic flowed through Ed's veins, as he imagined what could have possibly happened to his lover. Edward jumped out of his warm bed, and bolted out of his bedroom and flew down the hallway, slid on one foot to turn the corner into the kitchen, and to his relief, he found Alphonse, cooking breakfast.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Edward squeaked out of worry and shock.

"Oh, I accidentally dropped a pot on the floor, but don't worry, it wasn't full of anything. What's wrong? Did I scare you?" Alphonse cheerily said, but realizing the possibility of scaring his brother, after all he's been through was heart wrenching.

Edward sighed, to try to keep calm, and remind himself he was not on the battlefield, and no one was going to die.

"Eh, it wasn't your fault, accidents happen, but please, when you wake up, wake me up as well. I don't mean to sound possessive or anything, but I worry for you. Ever since what happened that-"

"Don't worry, brother, it will not happen again. We are still alive. Anyway, guess what I'm making!" Alphonse cleverly interrupted Ed's saddening comments.

Edward changed his thoughts to what Alphonse asked him.

"Hmmm.. It smells like.. What could be… APPLE PIE!"

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! Apple pie it is! I am almost done cleaning up, it's just cooking in the oven. But it will be very hot when it comes out of the oven.. You should know that by now."

Both of the brothers flashed back to the week before when Edward impatiently grabbed a slice of apple pie and shoved it in his mouth happily, until he realized it was too hot for him to handle, so he danced around the kitchen in an uncomfortable manner, trying to get out some of the pain, not completely understanding how that would help him in any way. But only until now, his mouth finally healed so he could eat a slice of pie.

Alphonse glomped Edward randomly as he was deep in thought of the painful burn he received from his delicious pie that day.

"Whoa! You trying to kill m-"Edward was then silenced by a kiss from Alphonse.

After a moment of enjoying each other's company, they parted the kiss, and went back to the pie, due to the oven's annoying beeping device.

"Now, Ed, you must abide by my twenty minute wait policy for the decadent pie. Or ELSE."

Alphonse was intent on making sure Edward wouldn't damage his mouth again, because he enjoyed his lover's passionate kisses more than any pie he's made.

"Fine. But I get the first slice, right?"

Edward loved the first slice of anything. It was kind of an OCD thing with him, but it didn't bother Alphonse one bit.

"Yes, you get the first slice. Would you like some whipped cream with it? I made some last night in secret so you wouldn't know you were getting something sweet this morning"

Alphonse loved surprising Ed, but blushed at Edward's sly remark.

"That's okay, because I was too busy enjoying your sweet love last night."

Ed winked at Alphonse and he nearly passed out in embarrassment.

Alphonse soon after recovered and distracted himself with the removal of pie from the oven. Alphonse was not the kind of man who enjoyed talking about his 'private' life with anyone, even with his own lover. But when he was comfortable enough, or drunk enough, he would say anything. But this was rare, because Alphonse was a refined man, so he only drank wine, although sometimes he had one too many glasses..

"Alright. This pie is going to sit on the counter by the window so it will cool off a bit faster, without some woodland creatures of any sort getting to your treat."

Alphonse smiled sweeter than the most sugar filled treat in the world. And this set Edward's heart on fire. The good kind of fire. Al creeped over to where Edward was sitting on the sofa and sat very close to him. Alphonse's excuse? He was cold. Classy. Edward was constantly feeling the pressure of Alphonse's presence, not that he minded, but he was getting a little hotter than normal. But he enjoyed the feeling. Ed wrapped his good arm around his love, and pulled him closer. Edward then planted soft kisses on Alphonse's head, whispering,

"I'll never let anything happen to you again. I promise. I love you, and I always will."

Al smiled and silently accepted the loving promise Edward gave him, knowing Ed's promises are never broken. He was the most trustworthy when he was a State Alchemist. Although Edward left his position at the State Military, his space is still there, for whenever he was ready to come back to serve alongside his friends once again. Alphonse's thoughts suddenly ran loose and memories of what happened to him and how much pain he endured for Edward, trying to keep it a secret, so he would never have to know about what he might have been able to prevent. But as time went on, and their love blossomed, Edward accidentally, but inevitably discovered what REALLY happened to Alphonse, and how it permanently scarred him. Ed was sent into a flying rage and swore that he would find who did this to his lover, and kill him. Alphonse tried to calm him down many times, but he just lightly shoved him away so he could go searching, but he didn't know what he was searching for. He didn't want to put Al through the event again. So he just found any suspicious looking mug and bashed his head in until he gave him information on Al's attacker. Edward finally tracked down the assailant and did some pretty nasty things to him, so he would NEVER be able to hurt anyone again. Not even alchemy could save this punk. After that, Edward busted into the apartment door, blood all over him, and collapsed on the floor. Alphonse rushed over to him and cleaned him up, but Edward sobbed and sobbed for hours that night, apologizing to Alphonse over and over again, until he passed out of fatigue.

Tears slowly trailed down Alphonse's smooth cheeks. And there was no hiding these ones. They were hot and salty, true and painful.

Edward suddenly felt something warm on his chest. He looked down, and lifted Al's chin, although Alphonse was reluctant to look him in the eye, Edward saw the tears, and knew right away what his precious love was thinking, more like experiencing.

"You don't have to cry, sweetheart. But if it makes the pain less intense, let them pour out. I am here for you, you just have to remember that. It is easier said than done, but you have my hand and my heart to guide you. Al, you mean so much to me. I don't know how you will ever forgive me for what I was too ignorant to see. I shouldn't have left you alone.. I should have known better.."

Edward spilled his heart out for Alphonse, but the soft spoken man stood up, shaking uncontrollably, shouting,

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! IM TIRED OF YOU APOLOGIZING! I DON'T NEED YOUR WORD! I NEED—You…."

Edward got the message, but he wasn't sure how to go about romancing his unstable brother at this moment. So he slowly got up and embraced Alphonse, kissing him, with all of his love, and asking Al softly in his ear,

"Are you sure.. You want to do this now?"

Alphonse responded with a sloppy kiss, and they seemed to float to their bedroom, not even closing the door, like Alphonse would normally prefer, due to privacy. But this time, was just raw passion. For what seemed like years, they loved each other intensely, causing some soreness, but Alphonse actually wanted it. Edward tried to control his 'sound effects' but it was a struggle, so he just let them out, as Alphonse screamed his name, he just felt better and better, until they finally reached their release, and collapsed, laying on their backs, trying to process what exactly just happened. Alphonse just started giggling, and soon just laughing hysterically. Edward wondered why, but Al's laugh was just so hilarious, he just decided to let loose and join in the laughter, all though they were both incredibly sore, because it has been awhile since such force was used at a time like this, but Edward rolled on his side and wiped his brothers sweaty hair back so he could see his beautiful golden honey eyes. Chuckling, Edward kissed the droplets of sweat on Alphonse's cheeks, not knowing that he was tickling his brother, so Al laughed even more, rolling around, but suddenly becoming stiff, because his sore backside.

"Haha—Ouch! Whew.. That. Was AMAZING!"

Alphonse had to admit, Edward was the best he's ever had. The only one in his life that mattered.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much, but you asked for it!"

Edward joked lightly as he winked at Al, then suggesting it was time for a bath, and a well needed change of sheets.

"I'll start the bath water, you just lay there, leave it to me, I'll transport the precious cargo."

By precious cargo, Edward was referring to Alphonse. Al loved it when Edward called him that, but it did make him feel kind of useless, but he didn't mind. Besides, he just went through some intense exercises!

When the bathtub was full and just the right temperature, Edward was still stark naked, and so was Alphonse, so he just picked him up lightly off of the bed, and carried him into the bathroom, careful not the bang his head on the doorway. Ed placed his brother in the tub of water, knowing that this was the temperature Alphonse preferred. Because of course, he was a refined man. Edward gently stepped into the tub, grabbed the soap and all of that good stuff, and began giving his precious cargo a deep cleaning, from head to toe.

[Author's Note: Hi, Thanks for reading my FMA fan fiction, please rate and review, I would really appreciate it! Thank you all!]


	2. Chapter 2: Corruption on the Horizon

Love, Interrupted.

A Full Metal Alchemist love story.

WARNING: CONTAINS CONTENT!

Edward E. X Alphonse E.

(If you don't know what above means, DO NOT READ.)

[[[ I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IN ANY WAY, I only own the OC's and Story concept. Character's are NOT mine. This is just a fan fiction. I do not get paid (wish I did though..) by any kind of third party.. ]]]

Chapter 2: Corruption On The Horizon.

The next day came in a flash. When all seemed peachy in their world, a dark, dark, storm was brewing on the horizon.

*Yaawwnn* "Good morning, brother."

Alphonse tiredly whispered into Edward's ear. His warm breath tickling the small hairs behind Ed's ear, and sent shivers down his spine, even without him being fully awake. He just knew it was his lover and brother. And that's all that mattered.

"Mmmh? Oh! Good morning to you too, Al. What's on your mind? You look nervous."

Edward asked, concerned with Alphonse's fragile heart. He didn't need another breakdown. But what happened after it, was soooo worth it..

Ed thought to himself for a split second, before his brother began to speak.

"I have a bad feeling.. I just feel this strong dark aura.. And I don't like it. Not one bit. Have you ever felt like that?"

Alphonse confided in his husband very often, but this was an unsettling feeling.

"Hmm, yes. I have felt like that. A few times, actually… When we tried to transmute Mom… I just knew something wasn't right. And when- Yeah, you get the point… I suggest you take a quick nap. Clear your mind for the day, okay?"

Edward spoke in a loving and concerned tone, just like any man would if his wife was hurting. But in this case, it was HIS husband. Awkward? Yeah, but he loved Alphonse so much; he would go through it all.

"Yes, brother. I think I will do that. Thank you for the advice. I love you so much, please remember that."

Alphonse rested his head on one of the many pillows on the bed, and snuggled with Edward until he was just the right temperature. Once Edward knew Al was fast asleep, though reluctant to do so; he went to the bathroom and washed up for the day. He then walked out into the living room, through a narrow hallway hidden by a large mirror, and pulled down the long rope that is connected to the stairway to the attic. His sanctuary of Alchemy.

"Well then… Let's go to page 209, and begin the research on dark auras and their meanings. I have to help Alphonse! There could be something seriously wrong…"

Edward's graceful fingers flipped through the old and dusty tome's pages until he found the one he was looking for.

"Aha! Dark Auras and why we have them."

Edward read and read, he knew most of the information by heart. But as he pushed on, his eyes widened in shock and terror.

"When you or a loved one experiences an unsettling feeling out of the blue, when nothing is obviously wrong, this is an Aura. These can be dangerous, and may lead to hard times. Take these well, and use them as a warning, and a cautious reminder to be careful, and keep an eye on the person who is experiencing it, because depending on the Aura and the person's mentality/fragility, this can affect their psychology very much. Examples are: Haunting dreams, paranoia, unresponsiveness, or overly stimulated, hallucinations, wanting to leave the place that causes the Aura, and in rare cases, suicide."

Edward couldn't read anymore before he launched himself down the stairs, sending pages of research in every direction, he raced through the house to Alphonse's resting place.

"ALPHONSE!"

Edward screamed when he saw Al trying to hang himself. Ed quickly cut Alphonse down, and shook him until Al began to cry.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WH- WH- WHY! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE WITHOUT YOU?"

Now Alphonse was crying hysterically. He was shaking and sweating, his eyes began to roll backwards, as if he were looking up. He couldn't stop saying one sentence. These words confused Edward terribly; all he wanted to do was help his poor lover, but he couldn't until he understood.

"Old friends, old rivals, this will prove to be a new trial; by fire, by ice, and nothing will be nice! The Mustang gallops boldly, but into something it didn't expect; now it is time for one hero to rise again!"

Alphonse's tremors began to fade away, as the fog from his eyes left him, he collapsed onto the bed. Left wondering, what happened?

"Al? Are you okay? You were just freaking out, I didn't know what to do, I'm so sorry I shook you!"

Edward pleaded with his brother, but Alphonse didn't seem to remember a thing about what just went on.

"Ed? What happened to me? I still feel this weight on me… But it is not as bad as before."

"Al.. Oh thank goodness, AL! You said something that alarmed me.."

Edward told his brother about what he said and what Ed thought it might mean.

"I have a feeling that there is a war going on. And when you mentioned a Mustang, I think you were referring to Colonel Roy Mustang. He is a confident guy, and he usually doesn't know what he gets himself into. I'm not sure what to do… Do you think anyone could find us if they needed assistance?"

Edward stated what he thought was true, but he was still unsure about this.

"Y- Yes, I think so. I remember telling Riza Hawkeye where we were going, but not our exact location. I didn't want you to be disturbed. I'm sure she will find us if they are in dire need of help."

Alphonse admitted to telling Riza their whereabouts, just as he was told NOT to do by Edward. But this was not the issue.

"Okay, so let's be ready for whatever comes our way… I'm not even sure I can say I will be completely ready."

Edward admitted to his weakness, but gave Alphonse hope with a passionate kiss on the lips.

_Ahh, Edward is so romantic, even at his worst, he always manages to make time for our relationship. Mmm? Some tongue action? Access granted._

Alphonse thought to himself cheerily as he and Edward kissed.

Al had a flashback to when they got married, what a beautiful day…..

_It was beautiful. The flowers, the archway, our sweet little cottage, it all seemed to come out of the fairy tales our mother used to read to Edward and I, to much of our father's distaste. But what was the most beautiful of all? Edward, my groom; he was and still is my world. Edward stood there, under the archway covered in flowers, and of course, the traditional wedding bells. Ed was so handsome in his deep maroon tuxedo, just so refined. The kind of man I like. It was pure magic! I was adorned with a baby blue tuxedo, with a bright pink flower peeking out of my chest pocket, matching Edward's. I wore the handmade veil Ed created for me. He didn't even use Alchemy! He was preparing this piece for months, and it looked stunning. Lacy and white, small pearls and diamonds and one slightly larger in size Aquamarine gem, and a Ruby gem to match it. The headpiece rested on the top of my long locks of hair. It was like fire and ice. That's why we are so perfect for each other._

_As I slowly walked down the aisle, with the veil over my face, as this was proper for a 'wife' to be approaching her soon to be husband. This wedding was private for many reasons. One thing, we are brothers, and another, is that we are both grown men. Both illegal where we come from and we agreed that no one would understand our more than brotherly affection, and did not wish to get them caught up with the authorities. _

_When I arrived at Edward's waiting point, he whispered,_

"_You are so beautiful, now and forever."_

_Tears burned my eyes, but I blinked them away. We memorized our vows, but when we said them, they meant so much more. The words were the binding of two brothers. A sinful act for such a holy ceremony. We didn't care, not anymore at least. And we were content with that. This time was ours. And ours alone. And it didn't bother us one bit. All that mattered is that we were together._

_The moment that Edward's lips met mine, he secretly transmuted fireworks literally behind my back. At first, I thought I was dreaming! I was also surprised by how well the wedding rings fit. Mine said 'Edward's Heart' engraved on the inside of the ring. And a small heart shaped Ruby was set inside the smooth silver surface. Edward's said 'Alphonse's Heart' with the same design of heart, but an Aquamarine gem replaced the Ruby in his._

_We kissed each other passionately for what seemed to be years, yet it stopped time, and all we could see were our eyes, locked on one another. And by the time that was done, we were already drunk off of the sweetest champagne you could find, and already on the bed. It was a long night, Our first time. We promised to wait until we were married to save such a special thing. It was loud and sloppy, but we both got the message: Undying Love. This was the ultimate way of showing it. But we did this every day, so we got better and better. _

"_And boy, it's one hell of a ride!"_

_Is what Edward always says after I ask him what I felt like._

_But after getting my body back (before the wedding, of course) it was hard for me to get used to pain, since I used to be a giant suit of armor. I felt nothing at all what so ever. And now, everything I touch is so exciting! (Especially Edward) And another problem with my body was that my hormones were a little behind, so, I had issues with these 'urges'. But we finally got married, and that won't be a problem anymore, because we are both "On Call". _

_ I still cannot believe that my husband came out of the same woman as I did. And I would have never considered feeling like this for my brother when I was a toddler. _

_Life is sometimes truly amazing._

_[A.N: Hey! Thank you all who have read and commented! It's people like you that keep me writing! A lot has been going on in my life, so some chapters may be more delayed than others. Right when I finish posting this, I will work on the next Chapter. The reason I make them so long, is because I don't know when I can find time to imagine and type anything. So please bear with me, and enjoy the extra long chapter coming up next! Planning it to be over 2,000 words? Let's see and find out! See ya around FMA lovers!]_


	3. Chapter 3 A Hero's Decision

Love, Interrupted.

A Full Metal Alchemist Romance/Angst Story!

(Again, I do not own any characters of the Full Metal Alchemist series or franchise, I created my own Original Characters (OCs) and story line. That's about it. Thank you for your eyes! I hope I'm not boring anyone! **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE! SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! I'm kinda running out of ideas, you could say..? Tell me anything! I am open to any ideas! Tell me where to take this story!**

**(Depending on how much of your ideas I will be using, I will add your screen names on the chapter pages. If you wish to be anonymous, please say so. I do not want to get anyone in trouble )**

**Chapter Three: A Hero's Decision**

*BANG BANG BANG* Came noise from the front door of the small cottage. A muffled voice could be barely heard as well, but it was still there.

"Heeeellpp! Edward! Please! Open up!"

Edward and Alphonse were alarmed and awakened at around 4:35AM, still stark naked after their activities just hours ago, Edward told Al to stay in bed and began to quietly get up and put a robe and some boxers on.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WA-"

Edward was stopped mid-sentence when he saw who he thought he would never see again. The Decorated Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang. But he wasn't formally addressing Edward, he was on his knees, clutching his side, which was bleeding profusely. He had tears in his eyes, and was looking horrible, from no sleep, a really efficient beating, and just sheer terror. (And Colonel Mustang was NEVER like this, at least to Ed's knowledge.)

"H-Help… me, p-please!"

Colonel Mustang collapsed, unconscious and bleeding on the threshold of the Elric's home.

"Oh my God, OH MY GOD! AAAAALLLLL! Quick! Get the fir-"

Then Edward realized he had mastered healing Alchemy not too long ago, and decided to give it a shot. He first made sure the Colonel didn't have any obvious cranial injuries (Brain injuries) and then checked for any bones sticking out of his body, so Ed could move him into a laying down position without causing any more damage to his old friend and superior.

Alphonse came into the front room where Colonel Mustang was laying, Seeming lifeless.

"Oh my God! I-Is he dead! And why is he here? What's going on?"

Alphonse had more questions than Edward could answer, so he just stuttered and began listing off ingredients needed for the healing of Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Aloe Vera, because he has some nasty burns, Some base ointment I have stored in my Alchemy cabinet, the one with the yellow label, (Alphonse labeled them because of an accident with the mixing up of ingredients on an experiment) and… Let's see here. Some Gauze, so I can patch him up after, to prevent infection… And, last but not least, a pinch and a kiss for luck, Nurse."

Alphonse loved it when Edward called him a Nurse. Because that is what Alphonse really felt like. He was reliable, trustworthy, and has a great bedside manner. Edward wondered why he never went into the Medical Practice… Probably because he was too scared and hated to cause people pain and suffering, but sometimes, you have to perform painful procedures to save someone from a lifetime of agony.

"Yes, Doctor Elric, I shall be back with the supplies."

Alphonse remained quite calm despite the situation, only because he had Edward there to guide him through it somewhat. He was always a great helping hand, and loved to be there for Al. That's what brother's are for, Right?

Edward looked back down at his 'Patient' and lifted Colonel Mustang's right eyelid slightly to see if his pupils were dilated, which from what Ed could remember from Al's medical books, was a sign of shock? He had to think about that one later. But they were quite dilated, and the Colonel's eyes were bloodshot. All Edward could do is stare, and shake his head. Wondering, what happened to Colonel Mustang? Who could have done such a thing? Edward at first thought it was the homunculi, but Alphonse mentioned in his mental breakdown earlier, that there was 'Corruption' and a 'War'. And he also mentioned a single 'Hero'. Ed gulped and hoped for the best. Because he did NOT like the sound of this 'Prophecy'.

"I'm back!"

Alphonse carefully cradled the glass bottles and papers in his arms like a baby, and Edward began to drift off into the thought of what a good parent Alphonse would be. Until Al dropped the containers on, luckily, the ottoman by Edward.

"Whewh! That was a job! Anyway, let's figure this one out. Doctor, what's the prognosis?"

Alphonse asked in a serious, yet funny way. That really calmed Edward down a lot, so he could work better. And Al didn't even know it.

"Well, Nurse Alphonse, It seems to me that our patient here, by the name of Roy Mustang, has been served a jumbo can of Whoop-Ass. And what you and I need to do, is take this- ooh, now THAT looks like it hurts!"

'Doctor' Edward Elric pointed at the large gash in the Colonel's side that he was clutching onto. He was smart, he stopped the bleeding for a moment. With at least enough time to get to the Elric's, let alone FIND them; The couple wondered if Colonel Mustang was near when he was attacked…

"Oooh! Yeeoowch! That really looks painful! Wait- What is THAT? Alphonse grabbed a pair of tweezers from Edward's jacket pocket, since he ALWAYS knew where everything was, and because Al actually enjoyed house work. Also, he was a very good sneak.

Alphonse used the tweezers to pull out a strange object. When the foreign object came into view, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was attached to Roy Mustang's organs, so Al was cautious not to pull on it too hard, because although he didn't know what it was yet, it sure looked important!

"Holy mother of LAMB SHANKS!"

Edward spat the words, in utter awe.

"So, our Colonel got a procedure done, and I guess he is on constant life support.. With this simple, yet complex machine… I wonder what is wrong with him? Could he be sick? I have to figure out how to repair this if it is broken, because it was slightly exposed."

Edward thought out loud, and continued to think in his head, he suddenly felt a shock in his head and heard a voice while automatically figuring out what had happened to Colonel Roy Mustang. The voice sounded like Roy's…

_Riza, thank you for the information on the whereabouts of the Elric fratello, we really need Full Metal's help._

_Wow, do these fields ever end? Hey! I see a cottage! The only one out here, I can see why the Elric's chose this place. It is simple and beautiful. A great getaway I don't think I will ever have, unless I finally propose to Riza as I planned. But now isn't the time for that. I have to get to that cottage and inform Ed about the situation in Capital._

_**_

_Wait- What's that noise?_

"_Pleased to meet you, Colonel Sir. Is that how you say it? Oh Phooey…"_

_ Spoke a soft young and pleasant voice from a little girl._

"_Oh hello there, I- I don't think I know you, what is your name? And why are you out here all by yourself?"_

_ "My name is Amyetta. But you can call me Amy. I'm not from around here, but I've come to find my father. He is an Alchemist like you! He's tall, and has dark hair. My father has the coolest blue eyes, too!"_

_ Amyetta obviously loved talking about her father, but something was bothering Roy._

_ "Oh, really? That's nice. What is your father's name? I probably know where he is."_

_ Before the girl could let out a peep, she looked so sad and forlorn, as black flames engulfed her frail body. Changing the beautiful little girl into a hideous monster! _

_ "Wha- What the HELL?"_

_ Roy Mustang hoarsely yelled in shock._

"_I'm sorry, Colonel, my daddy made me look like this. I don't want to hurt you! You're so nice! Tell my m-"_

_ Then her transformation was finally complete, and her voice was no longer there, just agonizing growls of pain and humiliation._

"_AHHHHH! OH MY- AHHGAGHH!"_

_*Rip, splat, coughs blood*_

_ The Colonel was on the ground, the little girl nowhere in sight. And he was just left gaping wide open and losing blood faster than a waterfall. He had to move. QUICKLY!_

"_Shit! Aggah! Damn it! Why do I have such a weakness for little ones?"_

_ Roy got up on his knee, collapsed, and tried again. This time, he was successful. He went onward in this uncomfortable, walk, crawling position. It was agonizing, but it had to be done. He could not die there! He had Riza! A family to raise! Oh! Riza! Why couldn't I just tell you in the first place?_

'_Okay, Roy, you need to calm down. Freaking out and speeding up your breathing, will only cause the blood to flow faster. Breathe slowly with me… Inhale… Exhale… Now that's better, Riza doesn't know she could be the carrier of your next generation, she has no clue. So don't stress. You can tell her soon. Just get this done, and get back to Central. Hopefully with Full Metal.'_

_What was that voice? So strange…_

Edward came out of his trance, quite dizzy; but realizing what just happened. When Roy and Ed began to work more as a team, and the trust would never be broken, Roy and Edward got implants in their brains for telekinetically speaking to each other when unconscious, or unable to speak for themselves in serious danger. It also shows the listener a vision of what they last saw before they blacked out. Thank goodness for technology! But the whole time, Alphonse had to patch Roy up by himself, and boy, did he go the extra mile! Al made use of the guest room, set him up on the soft bed, with a glass of water next to him, and by this time, the sun was rising, so Al cracked the blinds open just a tad, so Roy would know it was day time when he woke up. And as Alphonse always says, "A little sunshine won't hurt anyone!"

"Welcome back, brother. I was worried about you, but you looked like you didn't want to be bothered, so I went ahead and took care of the Colonel. He's stable now, and just getting some rest."

Alphonse piped up after an hour of silence between him and Edward.

"Oh Al, you're my hero! Thank you so much! Now I know what happened to Colonel Mustang!"

Edward exclaimed as he gave Al a nice warm hug and a sweet peck on the lips.

So after a little bit of explaining, and a lot of imagery, Alphonse understood what happened to the poor Colonel.

"Wow! That's horrible! But why was he coming here for? And what is Riza-"

Alphonse was hushed by Edward's wide eyed glare, a signal that meant to 'SHUT UP YER SUBJECT IS GONNA CAUSE TROUBLE!' And Al clenched his jaws shut and turned to where Edward's gaze landed on.

"Now, what in the HELL just happened? And what are you two doing in my dream!"

Slurred Roy Mustang, obviously having a side effect from one of the medications Al had given him.

"Welcome, Roy. You have much explaining to do. But first, please, sit down. Get your bearings before you think you're invincible in this 'dream' of yours. Poke the left side of your ribs."

Alphonse said in as kind of a manner as he could, slightly nervous.

"Awh F-F-F-F-F-F-F-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U! What happened to me! Is this part of one of your crazy experiments! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Colonel, please, don't talk to my hus- _crap, I almost gave myself away! Gotta be more careful!- _J- Just calm down. We don't need this right now. What all of us want to know is, why are you banging on my door, bloodied and knocked out, and needing assistance? Excuse me, but dude, we just saved your ass. No offence."

Edward was getting his temper flared up and was about to spit out another defensive husband attack, when Alphonse clamped his palm over Ed's pie hole, and only a few muffled sounds escaped his iron manly grip. Alphonse did the craziest things when he really needed to.

"Colonel, please. We want to help you, but as you can see, my brother is quite frustrated, because for one, you interrupted our lo- _Oh! Crud! Smooth, Al, Smooth. – _Er- Interrupted our sleep, and uh, well your injuries were hard to deal with, and you were on the verge of death. So please, treat us with SOME respect. It's already 6 o'clock, and we haven't had a blink of sleep since you came. We are happy and thankful that you are alive, but we need help too."

"Yes, I apologize for my inappropriate behavior. This is an emergency of top secrecy. Alphonse, I am sorry, this is only for Alchemists authorized by the authority of the State to hear, I'm afraid…"

As Colonel Mustang trailed off, Alphonse began to walk away, but Edward got into defense mode again, and said,

"Well, If Al can't hear it, then I won't hear ANY OF IT EITHER."

"You drive a hard bargain, Full Metal, if I may call you that. *Sigh* I guess you can hear this too Alphonse, but if you are approached by anyone besides us two, you are NOT to speak a word about it. Our Identification Code Word will be, 'Cheezin', It's a new hip word the kids have been saying- Awh man, I sound like an old man! Am I really THAT old!"

Colonel Mustang lost his composure due to the thought of being old and ugly, (He was quite self-conscious because of an obviously special woman in his life) and eventually regained control and literally dusted it off of his shoulders.

"Oh no! Where is my coat! My State Alchemist coat has all of my certification in it! Sh-"

Roy Mustang almost lost it again, but Al was there to save the day.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I mended your coat as best as I could, and I think it looks okay?"

Alphonse shyly spoke. He wasn't very high in himself like Edward sometimes was. He brought out the Colonel's coat and put it on him, one arm at a time, brought him a comb and a handkerchief.

Edward was becoming slightly irritated. _Why is HE getting all of the love and affection? All he did was barge in on us! UGH!- Hold on Ed, you know Alphonse loves you, no doubt about that, and he's a Nurse, so this kind of behavior was expected.-_

"You look great, Colonel Mustang. I advise you to not do anything strenuous for a week or so, because your wounded pretty badly. I- I have a question.. When Edward and I were examining your exposed insides, we kinda found.. Something. Some sort of machinery?"

"Uh, about that… I'll tell you that story some other time. But what is important now is planning our next move."

"Yes, Colonel."

Edward and Alphonse saluted in unison, wondering why, but they shrugged it off as just an old habit and great respect for the man.

The group sat down around a coffee table and began discussing what had happened in Capital and around the State Military and Alchemy headquarters while the brothers were gone.

"There is a new 'King' as he likes to call himself. His name is Delbert Offenziem and he is our new tyrant. He is forcing the Military to capture innocent civilians, take them to the secret 'Alchemical Laboratory' and have them transmuted and tested on, against ALL PARTIES' WILL. HQ had received some Intel from a local spy, that a former Alchemist named Ludwig Simmons, has successfully transmuted his youngest daughter, Amyetta and a combination of a vengeful spirit of a criminal, and a shape shifter. This enables her to change form by her father's command. From my little run-in with her, she is a sweet little girl, just searching for her father, not knowing what he has done to her. Amyetta was trying to ask me to tell someone something for her. She looked like she was around 10 or 11 years old, and we don't know how many forms she can take. So we have to be on high alert. Though I feel she is drawn to me because I look like her father. So when we get things sorted out, I will go out on my own to investigate, and see if I can get her attention and try to get her to help us. Though that might not be possible because she could be in the full control of her father. _'I promise I will be a better father than poor Amyetta's…'_ All right? You are now debriefed. Alphonse, No one knows that I have told you what I have tonight, so I'm going to have to order you to stay here and act as a guard for the 'Elric HQ'. Got it? This is a very important job, because we do not want anyone to get your Alchemy research and or break into your lovely cottage while we are gone. It is the safest decision. For all of us."

When Colonel Mustang finished talking, everything started to sink in. The mission, the decisions to be made, this was just too much for either of the brothers. Edward looked over to Alphonse, who had a tear forming in his beautiful honey eyes.

"Ed, I- I love you. I hope this goes well, and that… We can be together again. If you don't come home in a month, I will disobey the order and go out on my own and hunt you down. I promise."

"Oh, Alphonse… What would I do without you? I wouldn't be gone for more than a month, so you don't have to worry. Just, please. Promise me you will take care of yourself? And be sure to eat at least one cookie a day. See? I will put my wedding ring on this chain, and wear it around my neck, so I will have you close to my heart at all times. No matter how far we may be. I will always love you."

Edward was about to finish his speech, but Alphonse just couldn't control himself much longer and glomped him to the ground and kissed him, for what could be the last time. They laughed and cried at the same time, sharing the moment together. But they weren't the only ones in the room…

Remember our friend, Colonel Roy Mustang? Yeah, he's beet red and had a massive nosebleed, his excuse? Just a minor injury that so happened to pop up NOW.

But the two men didn't care; they didn't need to hide it anymore. They were together, and that was all that had ever mattered, Ever since their mother passed away.

"Come home for me, now will you?"

Alphonse held back the tears and forced out a laugh as the State Alchemists left. One left as a Colonel and a nervous wreck, and the other, departed as a husband, and the Full Metal Alchemist.

[[A.N: Whoop! Over 3k words! And counting! Greatness is only achieved with patience! So, I tried to add a bit more romance, and some more humor. Poor ol' Roy, he was getting a bit too excited… Anyway, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY! I PROMISE THAT THIS WILL BE AN ONGOING NOVEL LIKE THINGY! ; ) Please comment and post any suggestions, (Like I said, depending on the circumstances, I will add you to the sub author list at the beginning of that certain chapter I introduce your idea in)

AGAIN! LOVE AND KISSES FROM BLUE RICO AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!

-Ugh school tomorrow…-


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare That Never Ends

[**A.N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I can't post very often.. A lot is on my plate for these next few months until school is out, and I'd really appreciate if you all hold on I am ever so grateful to all of you who have read and enjoyed my chapters Thank you all, and have a good day]

Alphonse stood at the threshold of the cabin door and watched Edward and Colonel Roy Mustang disappear into the horizon, with tears rolling down his face. He reached out his hand, longing to lay flat the little hair sticking out of Edward's braid. "

"I'll miss you more than anyone in my life, Ed…" Alphonse whispered, chocking on his tears.

Alphonse refused to look away until he couldn't see Edwards hair bouncing up and down anymore.

"Roy? Do you think Al will be okay?" Edward said, turning around to take one last peek at his lover, and capturing a mental picture while holding on to his wedding ring that was chained around his neck.

"Honestly, Full Metal? I'm really not sure. Anything could happen while we are gone. But Al is a strong guy, I think he could handle himself for awhile."

Colonel Mustang sighed, then added an awkward smile at the thought of poor little Alphonse defending himself with a frying pan.

"Well, that doesn't stop me from worrying about him one bit. But until then… We can't be sure of anything." Edward glanced at the setting sun and wished he could watch it with Al, but he had a feeling Alphonse was sitting outside watching it too, thinking the same thing.

Alphonse sat up once the sun faded away into the night, and went back inside, shivering when the wind touched his bare feet. He lit a fire in the fireplace and began to cook some dinner. He was about to call Edward out of his study to ask him what he wanted, but he realized soon after, that Ed might not ever come back. And he may never be able to cook for two, nor would he want to, ever again. He sighed and cooked a small pot of stew, just enough for himself, and sat down at the dinner table. Al blew on the steaming spoonful of potatoes and broth, and took a sad bite.

After finishing his meal, Al slowly stood up from his seat and cleaned his bowl, putting it away quietly, so he could try to get some rest for the days ahead. Alphonse slowly walked into his bedroom and looked around for some sign of Edward. His favorite cologne, Alphonse sighed as he took a whiff of the bottle's opening and soon drifted into sleep, curled up with Edward's pillow, wishing it was him…

"_Hey Ed! I'll be right back, I'm just going out to get some fresh evening air!"_

"_Mhmmm…"_

_ Edward mumbled as he was intently journaling his findings on the philosopher's stone and its uses. _

_Alphonse pulled on his coat with the furry neck and pushed open the apartment door, stepping out quickly so the chilly air wouldn't make the apartment cold for Edward._

_ 'I need some time to think… I should head to the outskirts of town, maybe then I could get some kind of inspiration…'_

_ Alphonse set off into the cold night, hoping he could make it back home before it got too dark. He didn't want Edward to worry, but, when does Ed worry? _

_ Al passed many tall apartment buildings, shops closing, people rushing home with their children close to them, and what he really didn't like was this man who he has spotted ever since he left. A tall, fair skinned man, who had green eyes was apparently following him. Alphonse didn't feel right, but he kept going deeper and deeper through the busy streets, to hopefully lose the strange man. Al closed his eyes and started walking faster through the people who blocked his way. He was thinking about going into a shop, but who knows when they would kick him out into the cold with that man stalking him. So Al just kept a brisk pace, but this mystery man began to walk faster…_

_ Soon, once Alphonse was sure he lost the stalker, he leaned against a icy brick wall to catch his breath, but before he could exhale, a large gloved hand covered his mouth and a strong arm wrapped around his neck. Alphonse tried to scream, but he was muffled by the thick leather glove and the force the man was putting on his neck caused him to choke. He kicked and flailed around, trying to make some sort of noise, but the man's horrifying voice whispered in his ear, _

_ "No one is gonna hear you, squirt. You're mine now…"_

_Alphonse's eyes widened in shock and utter terror at the man's words._

'_This can't be happening to me! Edward! HELP!'_

_ Alphonse thought to himself, as he fought until he passed out._

_Al woke up in a dark and damp cellar, bleeding… Not from his head, but… _

'_Oh my God! No! No No No! Please let me be wrong! What happened to me!'_

_Alphonse screamed internally, for he was too weak to even move his lips. His backside hurt horribly, and he just wanted to go home…_

_ "Eh, so the fag is awake? And who's this 'Edward' you were screaming about? Should I go get him too?"_

_ Alphonse was hurt by the man's rude comments, but what really set him off was threatened harm to his older brother, Edward._

_ "YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH HIM! I WILL KILL YOU! Do whatever you want to me, just… Please… Don't hurt my brother…"_

_ Alphonse squeaked out his last bit of voice he had left, and slumped over in pain._

_ "Awww, how 'heroic'! Little bro is gonna 'save' his big brudder! Fine, but you can't tell ANYONE what has happened here, or your brother is DEAD."_

_ The cruel man spat, as he picked Al up by the hair and threw him onto the bed in the corner of the cellar._

_ 'Oh God… So THIS is what happened! No! But I have to protect Edward… He is all I have...'_

_ So the night went on, Alphonse wept silently as he was being violated by a complete stranger, until he woke up, for what seemed like centuries, outside of his apartment._

_ 'Oh no! Edward! He must be worried sick! I have to clean myself up, quickly!'_

_Alphonse thought as he crept into the small apartment, and confirmed that Edward was in fact, not home. So this gave Al some alone time to bathe and hide any evidence of the events that happened the night before._

_ Al turned on the bath faucet, set it to scalding hot and slowly sat inside the tub. He squirmed a bit at the heat, but he knew this is what he had to do, to cleanse himself of the filth… Mentally and physically._

_He scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin was red and fresh from the peeling of the outer layers. Al got out of the bathtub and dried himself off, wincing at the openness of his skin, feeling like he was being watched by that same horrible man. Alphonse then walked out of the bathroom, slightly crouching so no one could possibly see him, and quickly got dressed. He fixed his hair and went into Edward's study, trying to locate any bit of comfort he could find. But there was nothing. Al felt tears burn his cheeks and he bolted out of the room, although any form of movement was agonizing, he left the apartment to head to Capital, so he could somehow find Edward, so he didn't have to worry._

_ 'How could I explain this away?'_

_[[A.N.: Thanks everybody! Like I said, please bear with me!]]_


	5. Chapter 5:Words Not Forgotten

Love, Interrupted.

A FullMetal Alchemist Story.

By: Blue-Rico

[A.N.: Sorry this one took me so long, school and crap always gets in my way.. Again, I thank you all for supporting my story and I hope those of you who have read so far, will enjoy this little chapter. Thank you so much, and I love you all! THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!]

_Alphonse walked awkwardly through town to get to Capital to find Edward where he should be, talking to Colonel Roy Mustang. He tried to straighten out his walk, so no one could see how much pain he was in, but it was a struggle. But Alphonse would do ANYTHING to keep Edward from finding out what happened the night before._

_ Finally, Alphonse walked up the steps of the large building where he could see Ed discussing some serious matters with the Colonel. _

_ "Well, this is it… It's either do or die. I have to play it cool!"_

_Alphonse thought frantically to himself, while maintaining a cool and calm exterior, despite his serious discomfort._

_ "H- Hello, Edward! Hello, C- Colonel, How are you guys doing?" _

_Alphonse said, trying to sound as chipper as he could possibly be, due to the circumstances that he faced._

_ Seeming not to notice Alphonse, Edward waved him off in frustration at the subject he was discussing with Colonel Mustang._

_ "Hey, Al. I'm kind of busy right now, You can go home and do whatever. I need to figure out—"_

"_Y- Yes, I understand. I will see you later, Edward."_

_ Alphonse walked back down the treacherous steps and began to briskly walk back to their apartment, keeping his eyes peeled for his attacker. For Alphonse defiantly did NOT need to get kidnapped again. _

_ When Alphonse made it to the old apartment's door, he looked over his shoulder, quickly slipped into the darkness of the small apartment, and locked the door behind him._

_ "Good thing Edward has not paid any special attention to me yet, he cannot see me until the scars have faded away…"_

_ Alphonse whispered to himself, tears burning behind his eyeballs._

_That night, Edward came home, plastered drunk, and belligerently burst through the apartment door, spotting Alphonse lying on their bed, reading a book._

_ "H- Hey, Al, you- *Hic* wanna piece of mee?"_

_ Edward was red faced and out of his mind, for he would never be THIS straight forward with Alphonse if he wanted to get some action._

_ "Umm, Ed? Are you okay? And um, no? I don't think now is a good time for any of this, you should get some rest. Let me help you."_

_ "No! I am perfectly *Hic* fine, YOU. On the other hand, need to shuut up!"_

"_Edward, please, not right now! I- I—"_

_ Alphonse then was pinned down on his back, and Edward was already removing his clothes. Edward's warm breath reeking of alcohol was over powering Alphonse's nostrils and he couldn't help but get slightly excited… _

_ "Edward! I mean it! Stop! You can't see!"_

_But by then it was too late…_

_ Edward saw. Edward KNEW._

"_This can't be happening!"_

_Alphonse thought to himself, panicking of what Edward would do next._

_ "Who did this to you, Al? We haven't done anything like this before! W- Who? Why!"_

_Edward was sobered up because of the initial shock of his discovery._

_ "Edward, please, he… He told me I can't tell you! He's going to kill you!"_

_ Alphonse pleaded desperately, grabbing onto anything he could that pulled Edward back to him, because he knew where Edward was going, and what was going to happen…_

_ "YOU. Alphonse, wait here. I will be right back."_

_There would be no stopping this runaway train known as Edward Elric._

_He slipped on his gloves, threw on his jacket, and bolted out of the apartment, locking the door on his way out._

_Alphonse sat alone, and cried. But he soon realized how much Edward loved him, and that he was doing this just to keep Al safe. Alphonse wiped his tears and paced around the small room until Edward arrived back home. Bloodied and scratched up. But Alphonse knew, that the blood Ed was covered in, was not his own. But the attacker's himself._

"AAAAHHH!"

Alphonse was awakened by his own screams of agony and his face was soaked with tears. He was shaking uncontrollably, and took a picture of Edward off of his bedside table and hugged it close to his chest, wishing Ed was there to comfort him. But Alphonse was just so embarrassed, he didn't know what other to do, but take a scalding hot bath and try to go to sleep once more. Hopefully with no traumatizing nightmares.

[A.N: Thanks again, and I am VERY sorry this chapter was so short, I just wanted to finish Alphonse's dream, so everyone could get a better understanding of what happened to him. So, in the next chapters, I will switch between Al and Ed's points of view, to keep things interesting. Anyway, on another note: I will be in the process of moving in late March to probably the end of April. I am not sure how long things will take, but I will try to post as much as I can before then. Thank you all.]


	6. Chapter 6: Cherish What We Had

Love, Interrupted.

A Full Metal Alchemist Story.

By: Blue-Rico

[A.N: Oh my goodness, it has been so long! If my characters seem inaccurate to the original FMA story line, please forgive me, I don't have much time at all to do any additional research into anything, and I am writing by memory. Thank you all who have supported me, and I hope you enjoy what I put out here! Love ya'll!]

((WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT LATER IN CHAPTER. IM WARNING YOU!))

_Damn, it's hot out here! When are we ever going to make it back to the city? Ugh, I hope the situation isn't as bad as it sounds…_

Edward thought to himself, as he and Colonel Mustang trekked back through the farmland, and into the city. It was midday, and it was already a burning stew pot! There was barely any breeze, and it wasn't even the summer yet! Something was definitely amiss.

"Looks like we are almost there, just a little bit farther, then we can see if things have gotten worse, or, hopefully, better."

Roy Mustang breathed out his words in agony. It was seriously hot, and he even thought that for a moment he would love to be a water alchemist, and not a fire one. Colonel Mustang chuckled to himself at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

Asked Edward, wondering what could possibly be humorous, especially at a time like this.

"Oh, just wishful thinking, that's all."

Roy shrugged and brushed the topic off like dust on his shoulders.

It was just before nightfall that the team reached the State Alchemist Headquarters. They got themselves a glass of water before they went to the higher-ups and assessed the situation.

Riza Hawkeye was the first to greet the men.

"Finally you made it! I was worried sick!"

She love-tapped the Colonel on the shoulder, even though it actually hurt. Riza finally noticed the long gone FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric.

"EDWARD!"

Riza hugged him with her iron grip as his little body was struggling to worm out of her grasp, feeling his rib cage cave in just a little bit, before the Colonel put his hand on her shoulder lightly, signaling to fall back.

"It's been so long! Where were you? How is Alphonse?"

Riza had too many questions for Edward to process and answer all at the same time, because, as they all knew, she was a demanding woman.

"Alright, Hawkeye, calm down. We need to discuss this situation. Status report?"

Colonel Roy Mustang got them back on track, to Edward's joy.

"Well, the unknown creature seems to be controlled by another force, perhaps someone who created 'it'? We all know it is a Chimera, and we just need to figure out: Who created it, why, and out of what? Because, this is entirely illegal!"

Riza Hawkeye gave her report with her fullest professionalism, but she winced at a pain in her stomach.

"Um, will you two excuse me? I'll be right back…"

Edward and Roy shrugged and expected Riza's problem to be some sort of female thing. But secretly, Colonel Mustang's heart sank to his toes.

_Oh man! What's wrong with me! Could she really be- I've got to stop thinking like this! But… What will I do? What will SHE do? I have to talk to her sometime… I just hope this doesn't turn out to be a regret…_

"Hey! Hey! Colonel! You there? Heeellooo?"

Edward flailed his body around in front of the Colonel's thousand-yard stare, and finally, Roy came back to himself, saying,

"Oh, sorry Full Metal… I'm just thinking about the situation…"

Which was quite true, but he was thinking of a different problem; not the one Edward was thinking about.

"Okay guys, I'm back!"

Riza came out through the swinging doors and she looked pale, like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Are you okay, Riza?"

Colonel Mustang was the first to ask.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine, just had to use the lady's room. Anyway, we will deploy tomorrow, first thing in the morning. We need our supplies to be ready, and, sadly, due to the complexity and secrecy of this mission, it will be just the three of us."

Riza got back to the point as quickly as she could without causing further suspicion.

"But- How are we going to take this down? Like, who are we looking for?"

Edward inquired, wondering who and what they were up against, besides a Chimera created by some psycho.

"Well, we have to- um… Honestly, I don't know. No one is giving out any information, and none of the other Alchemists want to be a part of this one, because it is just 'soooo scarryy'. I understand the seriousness of this whole thing, but jeeze, couldn't they just man up?"

_Or maybe they know something we don't… This could get interesting…_

Edward sighed as he hoped that this whole thing wouldn't take much time, because he was already worried about Alphonse.

_How is he holding up? I hope he isn't taking this too hard…_

Alphonse woke up around 7:30 PM and was startled because he never slept that long before.

"A whole day? This is horrible! I have to make Edward dinner!"

Alphonse shot up and out of his sheets, then he realized the sobering truth. Edward was not home. He is gone. Out on some sort of crazy secret mission. Alphonse's eyes burned and he made a promise in his heart, and hoping Edward would feel it too, that he would not cry more than once a day, and that he will make the cottage a wonderful, happy, and beautiful place to be.

"It's time to man up, Al! Well, I guess, Femme up, because, for one thing, I'm wearing a maid's outfit, and another, IM CLEANING! What kind of man CLEANS? Well, ME!"

Al mumbled to himself, and decided to make a list of chores and renovations he could to by himself, without any MAJOR injuries…

"Hmmm… What this place really needs, is something in the oven!"

So Alphonse began preparing a delicious apple pie, while humming a song, and whimsically tossing ingredients into the mixing bowl, pivoting on one foot to reach for the whisk and a rolling pin, and got to work.

While the pie was in the oven, Alphonse decided to clean up the house. Sweeping the creaky floor boards, the stairs, and every nook and cranny in the small cottage that he could find. Al then came across a large photo album, full of old pictures of Edward, himself, and all of the other State Alchemists. Alphonse noticed that most of the pictures he was in, he was still trapped in the large suit of armor. He smiled to himself and began to remember all of the good times he and the Alchemists had together, although he was not a part of the team, he was a very important person, and he loved everyone he came into contact with and shared many good memories of the past. Alphonse flipped to the back of the album and found many pictures of his parents. He quickly closed the book shut and dust powdered all over him, and the surrounding area.

"Great… I have to sweep and dust again, silly me! Hiding from nothing…"

Alphonse sighed and began to clean the rest of the home. About an hour or so later, the apple pie was ready to cool by the window, and soon, he would be able to eat some after a long day of hard work.

The cottage smelled of sweet apples, glazed in honey, sugar, and cinnamon, with a delicate, simple, yet delicious pie crust to top it all off. Al smiled, and rejoiced in his heart, the ability to smell, and to taste, and most of all, to feel. He remembered the times when Edward would cradle him before bed, and tell Alphonse all kinds of stories of his travels, and the people he met. Edward's touch was so loving and tender, his kisses were full of passion and desire. Alphonse trembled thinking about how he and Edward made love to each other; how safe and warm he felt, inside and out. Alphonse slowly drifted into sleep, dreaming, wishing, he could have one night with his husband and brother.

_"Jeez, it's cold outside! Let's get in the house, before we catch a cold."_

_Edward said, hoping to catch Alphonse's attention as he was gazing into the night sky, stroking his fingers through the soft blades of grass._

_ "Oh, yes. We should. Shall I make some tea?"_

_Alphonse loved making Edward smile as he drank Al's secret recipe for tea that really made Edward quite the romantic._

_ "Yeah, that sounds good, I'll be in our bedroom, come in once the tea is ready, I have a surprise for you."_

_ Edward winked at Alphonse as he went into the cottage, followed by Al, going their separate ways._

_ "Okay, let's see here… two tablespoons of this, a couple teaspoons of that, and a dash of sugar, and just enough warm water to make it all perfect."_

_ Alphonse was focusing so hard on the tea making process, that he didn't hear Edward humming a tune, their favorite, actually. Ed made the bed, lit a few candles, kicked his shoes and socks off, and sprayed a few spots on his body with cologne. He knew where Alphonse liked it, too._

_ Al then put the tea cups, tea kettle, and a small bowl for cubes of sugar, all onto a silver tray, decorated with gold floral designs. He noticed a sweet, musky smell as he approached their bedroom. wondering why he smelt it there, he cautiously opened the door, and nearly dropped the tray to the sight of Edward, lying on the bed, candles lit, and obviously, had a lump in his pants._

_ "Err, umm, Edward? Where would you like me to put the tea?"_

_Alphonse was beginning to sweat, as he noticed he was becoming aroused as well. _

_ "On the nightstand, please."_

"_Okay."_

_Alphonse crept over to Edward's side of the bed, to place the tray of hot liquid onto his nightstand. Once he did, Edward caught Alphonse off guard, and heaved him over onto the mattress, and began to take his shirt off, button by button. _

_ "Eek! Edward! Umm… What-"_

_Before Alphonse could finish his sentence, Edward silenced him with a wet kiss to the lips. Alphonse wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and kissed back, slightly nervous as to what was about to happen. Edward unzipped his pants, threw them onto the floor and slowly removed his boxers, revealing his large, hardened member._

_ Alphonse squirmed in excitement, and fear, once he realized where it was going to go._

_ "You ready?"_

_Edward asked seductively as he kissed and licked Al's neck, slowly trailing down his chest, and eventually, finding his member throbbing too. _

_ "Ye- Yes!"_

_Alphonse lifted his legs onto Edward's shoulder, as he lubricated the small entrance to Al's insides._

_ "Okay, I'm going to start slowly, if it hurts, just tell me, and I'll stop."_

_ Edward then slowly slid into Alphonse. Al yelped, and Edward stopped, but Alphonse wanted more, although he was in pain. He pushed himself onto Edward, giving him the OK to proceed. Edward pushed a bit harder, then a little faster, and both of them began to sweat and moan with great pleasure._

_ "EDWARD! Oh my gosh!"_

_Alphonse screamed in ecstasy, as he clawed Edward's back and tugged on his loosening braided hair._

_ "I love you Alphonse! Don't you ever- huff- forget that!"_

_Edward breathed out his words, slowly nearing his climax, as Alphonse did as well. But he kept pushing himself deeper and deeper, trying to find Al's sweet spot. Soon enough he did, and Alphonse screamed with pleasure as he arched his back and began to shake, then he released his semen onto Edward's chest and stomach. And Edward did the same with a loud, thundering moan, he bent his head backward as Alphonse took him into his mouth, and swallowed all of his juices._

_Edward pulled out of Alphonse's mouth, and fell onto his side, curled up next to Al on the bed. They soon fell asleep in a kiss._


End file.
